


Влечение

by Tinumbra



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Graphic Description of Corpses, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилла возбуждают места преступлений. Однажды кое-кто это замечает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Влечение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Appetites of the Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/821315) by [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind). 



> Бета: alnitak (https://ficbook.net/authors/629589)

_Новый Орлеан, несколько лет назад_  
  
Знакомое чувство сильно отдалось внизу его живота, словно ночная электричка, пронесшаяся мимо и разбудившая ото сна. Уилл Грэм стоял в квартире некой Анджелы Гиери, 32 года, в настоящее время мертва, - убита два дня назад.

У него ещё были свежи воспоминания о Кейси Аткинс, с которой он недавно провёл ночь, поэтому неожиданное чувство пока не вызвало у него беспокойства. Возбуждение, это приятное ощущение затачиваемого о брусок ножа.

Только вот Уилл сейчас стоял над трупом, правая рука которого обхватывала вспоротый живот, поддерживая выпадающие внутренности. Как ваза, полную роз.

– У неё были друзья, – прокомментировал Коллинз, пока осматривал квартиру. Ему не нравился Коллинз: он был шумным, пах жареным луком и ничего не видел в мёртвых телах.

– Много друзей, – заметил Уилл, рассматривая фотографии на холодильнике. – Они придут на похороны, но скучать по ней не будут. Она на самой периферии их круга. – По-настоящему горевать будет только мать-вдова.

– Господи, ты больной, – буркнул Коллинз, лопнув пузырь из жвачки.

Уилл отвернулся.

После работы, принимая душ, он увидел женщину на кухонном полу, которая улыбалась ему, распускаясь кишками, словно цветущий сад.

Уилл встряхнул головой, и она исчезла; по лицу всё ещё струилась вода, а во рту скопился желчный привкус. Он потер щеки и сплюнул в слив.

Кейси перезвонила на следующий день, и Уилл дал звонку уйти в голосовую почту. Воспоминания о ногтях, царапавших ему спину, переплетались в голове с картинкой мертвой женщины.  
  
***  
Это повторялось не раз, но не на каждом месте преступления и не с каждым трупом: он был не таким психом, чтобы возбуждаться просто от мертвечины. Нужна была точность, тщательность. Талант. Что-то, что поворачивало бы ключик в его голове. Важен был не акт, а рука творца.

Уилл на какое-то время взял привычку носить мешковатые штаны, это немного помогло, но не решило проблему.

Иногда его охватывала такая неистовая похоть, что он начинал отчаянно дрочить, едва оказавшись дома. 

В другие дни он подавлял желание.  _Гадко_. Иной раз потворствовал себе – какой от этого вред?  _Гадко,_  – всё равно повторял ему внутренний голос.  
  
***  
_Настоящее время_  
  
Дело было не в трупах – в замысле.

По крайней мере, так он себе говорил.

Это началось снова, когда Джек Кроуфорд уговорил его «одолжить воображение». Уилл стоял в поле, рядом с нанизанной на оленьи рога девушкой, ветер хлестал ему в лицо, каркали вороны, в паху горело.

Это болезнь, он больной. Убийство совершил не тот охотник, которого они искали, но от точной имитации проколов у Уилла все равно был стояк. Преступник скопировал детали практически идеально, но сделал это с таким очевидным намерением, что становилось ясно – убийца другой. Место преступления было приглашением, поощрением – кто-то подталкивал Уилла к чему-то.

Он так и не разобрался, кто это был, и это тревожило его почти так же сильно, как убийство Гаррета Джекоба Хоббса. Кем бы ни был преступник, он оставался на свободе. Притаился.  
  
***  
Контролировать это стало легче, по крайней мере, на какое-то время.

У него не было секса около года, но он уже понял, что постель мало влияет на деятельность его мозга. Дело, скорее, было в том, что никто не был ему достаточно интересен; он не обращал внимания ни на коллег, ни на студентов.

До тех пор, пока не наткнулся на взгляд Ганнибала Лектера.

По настоянию Джека Уилл отправился на прием к этому психотерапевту, и всё прошло не так плохо, как он себе представлял. Вышло даже лучше – с доктором оказалось неожиданно легко общаться. Он вызывал вполне определенные ощущения в Уилле, которые сложно было игнорировать, поэтому он не стал лгать себе и впустил Лектера в свой круг.  
  
***  
Иногда Уилл фантазировал, как он делает своему психиатру минет: встает перед ним на колени, проводит пальцами по внутренней стороне его бёдер, вдоль брючных швов, и прижимается ртом к выпуклости, наличие которой Уиллу так нравилось представлять. 

Лектер никогда не проявлял к своему пациенту подобного интереса или чего-то в таком роде, поэтому он отмахнулся от своих фантазий и постарался не возвращаться к ним при свете дня.  
  
***  
Сначала мёртвые насмехались над ним, пока он спал, потом они перестали прятаться и взяли нахальную привычку являться средь бела дня.

– Ты хочешь трахнуть её, – как ни в чём ни бывало заявил Хоббс, появившись у него за спиной и сунув руки в карманы.

– Нет, – Уилл рассматривал труп семнадцатилетней девушки, которую они нашли висящей на ограде.

Апрель, ещё холодно. Уилл поднял воротник своей куртки. На девушке были свитер и юбка, колючая проволока прошивала одежду затейливыми извилинами, кровь почти не выделялась на темном пуловере.

– Сунуть ей.

Он проигнорировал ремарку, изучая порезы у неё на шее – замысел, аккуратно вшитый в бледную кожу. Каллиграфия. Имя убийцы, переплетенное с именем жертвы, сообразил он с опозданием. Красивая работа.

Его член тут же дернулся, горячо прижимаясь к бедру.

– Извращенец, – удовлетворенно прокомментировал Хоббс.

Уилл надел очки и отошел от трупа.

Преступника нашли через неделю, и Уилл сразу потерял к нему интерес – им оказался какой-то подросток, попавшийся на своей уверенности в том, что его подружка изменяла ему.

– Теперь она запомнит меня навсегда, – всхлипывал юноша, когда его уводили в наручниках.

Парень был просто жалким психом, но убитая девушка приснилась Уиллу той ночью: он проснулся на мокрой от спермы простыне, сжимая себя между ног.  
  
***  
Он не задумывался над происходящим, потому что никаких последствий его странные реакции не имели, а значит, можно было не беспокоиться. Не было причин кому-либо рассказывать.

Уилл вспомнил одно место преступления. Тех времён, когда он еще только начинал карьеру полицейского. Тогда у него в штанах стало тесно от одного вида кровавой полосы на светлом паркете; красные брызги показались ему замечательным дополнением к декору. С люстры, раскинув конечности, свисало тело и легонько покачивалось в крепкой петле. Уилл одёрнул куртку и отошёл.

Никто тогда не прокомментировал его поведение; дело оказалось лёгким, и он скоро ушёл.  
  
***  
Ему приходила в голову мысль рассказать Ганнибалу (они уже перешли "на ты"), но это наверняка было бы ошибкой: либо тот посоветовал бы Джеку запретить своему профайлеру полевую работу, либо, что еще хуже, решил бы, что Грэму необходимо серьёзное лечение.

Слишком рискованно.

Поэтому Уилл продолжал неуклюже бормотать на сеансах терапии, каждый раз убеждаясь, что доктор Лектер видит его насквозь, замечая в нём скрытую извращённость, уже пустившую глубокие корни.  
  
***  
В общем-то было неизбежно, что однажды Ганнибал окажется рядом в один из таких моментов и заметит. Уилл как-то не подумал об этом.

Тело убитого было изрыто тонкими порезами, испещрявшими весь торс; но несмотря на такую умышленную жестокость, лицо жертвы излучало спокойствие и безмятежность.  _Покой._  Уиллу так его не хватало. Закрыв глаза, он наблюдал нисхождение этого покоя на лицо умирающего по мере того, как убийца тщательно душил его, чтобы потом изрезать тело. Возбуждение мурашками закралось Уиллу под кожу, как та безмятежность, которую ему так отчаянно хотелось испытать.

Он был так увлечён моментом, что не думал ни о чём другом, пока не открыл глаза и не увидел Ганнибала, бесстрастно наблюдавшего за ним. Тот явно оценивал состояние Уилла, и хоть он не позволил бы себе такой вульгарности, как открыто пялиться на брюки своего пациента, выпирающий бугор было трудно не заметить. Уилл с трудом удержался от того, чтобы одернуть на себе рубашку. Зачем, ну зачем он надел эти джинсы?

Доктор Лектер ничего не сказал, и Уилл вернулся к осмотру трупа.  
  
***  
Когда Ганнибал "поймал" его во второй раз, всё было еще хуже. Жертва лежала в луже собственной крови, грудь была распорота одним решительным движением с помощью тупого ножа для вскрытия писем, а половина лица срезана до самой кости. Художественности в исполнении не получилось, словно убийца в процессе работы потерял терпение или отчаялся передать свою идею.

– Он снова попытается исполнить свой замысел, но он теряет над собой контроль. Следующий раз будет ещё более неопрятным. – Уилл снял перчатки и устало потёр глаза.

– Знаешь...

– Нет, – перебил он Джека. – Всё не так просто. – Он никак не мог разгадать замысел, и это его расстраивало, вызывая неудобное ощущение в паху: зарождающиеся вожделение. Ему хотелось засунуть руку в штаны, но это обязательно заметили бы.

Ганнибал молча стоял в паре метров от них, внимательный, как никогда.

Уилл посмотрел на секунду в его сторону и вдруг понял. 

– Он не закончил постскриптум. – Вот оно. – Убийца пытался написать прощальное письмо, но у него ничего не вышло. – От осознания этого к горлу подкатила тошнота; он кинулся в сторону ближайших кустов, и его вырвало.

В животе что-то тяжко ворочалось, между ног полыхало жаром; Уилл прижал одну руку к паху, а вторую – ко рту, но было поздно. На брюках уже расплывалось горячее пятно. Он не удержался, и его стошнило во второй раз. 

– Вот, возьми. – Появившись рядом, Ганнибал подал носовой платок.

Не смея поднять взгляд, Уилл вытер рот. 

– Спасибо. – Скрывать что-либо уже не было смысла.

– Езжай домой. – Лектер снял пальто и протянул ему. – Я скажу Джеку, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь.

Едва живой от стыда, Уилл поднял взгляд и взял пальто, удерживая его перед собой. 

– Я...

– Вернёшь в пятницу. – Ганнибал на мгновение положил руку ему на плечо, а потом ушёл.  
  
***  
В пятницу он отправился на встречу с доктором Лектером. Тот придержал перед ним дверь и сел на своё обычное место, наблюдая за Уиллом, который, как всегда, принялся бродить по кабинету. Вскоре Ганнибал заговорил.

– Такое часто случается? 

– Что? – Уилл убрал руки в карманы. Он прекрасно знал, о чём речь, но не имел никакого желания говорить об этом. Хотя было совершенно очевидно, что обсудить это придется. Ганнибал явно размышлял, что ему делать.

– Ты. Возбуждаешься на месте убийства. – Его голос был так спокоен, словно речь шла о повседневной рутине. Может, он думал, что для Уилла так оно и есть.

– Я не возбуждаюсь, – не поворачиваясь, ответил тот. Почему он отрицал? Ведь Ганнибал  _знал._

– Это было довольно очевидно.

Уилл слегка расслабился, не услышав в голосе осуждения, но слова всё равно прозвучали для него как обвинительный приговор. 

– Для всех?

– Нет. Уверен, если бы заметил кто-нибудь ещё, то он сказал бы об этом.

Уилл мысленно согласился, он тоже так думал: его коллеги были не из тех, кто стал бы молчать о таком. Катц, скорее всего, отвела бы его в сторону и спросила, какого чёрта происходит, а вот Зеллер никогда не упустил бы шанс поиздеваться. 

– А почему ты не стал? – он сел напротив Ганнибала.

Тот молча смотрел на него какое-то время, и Уилл почувствовал себя неуютно. 

– Мне было любопытно, что ты об этом думаешь.

– Я думаю, – Уилл покачал головой. – что... – Он не мог объяснить так, чтобы это не прозвучало как извращение.

– Тебя возбуждает мастерство, – сформулировал за него Ганнибал. – И предают собственные желания.

– Мне не нужно... это. – Его слегка затрясло, чувство вины комом застряло в горле, мешая дышать.

– Конечно нет. Тебе достаточно просто видеть. – Лектер откинулся в кресле. – Скажи, как часто ты мастурбируешь при виде так красиво организованной смерти?

Уилл вспыхнул. 

– Это... –  _не твоё дело? Не имеет значения? Неправда? Ничего из вышеперечисленного?_

– Один раз? Два? Чаще? Крепко сдавливая в кулаке свой член.

– Я не мастурбирую. – Уилл сжал руки, почувствовав, как его окатило волной жара: одно то, что Ганнибал говорил такое, уже оказывало определённый эффект.

– Ты воображаешь себя на месте жертвы?

– Нет. – Уилл отвернулся. Он не лгал.

– Представляешь, что ты убийца? – настаивал Ганнибал ровным голосом. – Используешь их беззащитные тела для реализации своих непристойных желаний?

– Неправда. Всё совсем не так. – Голова была такой горячей, Уилл не мог думать; он снял очки, потёр глаза и вернул очки на место. – Дело в таланте: я вижу его, воображаю преступника, и да – это возбуждает меня. Но дело не в этом.

– Тебя волнует насильственная смерть, – сказал Лектер. – Представь, как ты окунаешь пальцы в кровь того юноши и проводишь ими по своему члену.

Уилл содрогнулся. Он бы испачкался, оставил на бедре кровавый след.

– Понимание их замыслов будоражит тебя.

Уилл опустил голову – какой смысл отрицать? Ганнибал видел его насквозь.

– Тебе приходится проникать в картины, которые пишут убийцы, но как бы ты ни протестовал, правда остаётся той же – ты наслаждаешься представлением. Тебе нравится бродить по залам смерти. 

Лектер поправил пиджак, светлые руки мелькнули контрастом на тёмной ткани. 

– Ты когда-нибудь трахался, думая об убийстве?

Уилл отпрянул, не ожидав услышать такое грубое, вульгарное слово от всегда вежливого Ганнибала.

– Я... – Веки дрогнули, когда он вспомнил.  _Кожа. Горячая кожа_.

– Ну конечно да. – Лектер уже догадался. – Расскажи мне об этом.

– Только однажды. – При одной мысли об этом у Уилла побежали мурашки. – Всё мешалось у меня в сознании, я не смог отделить одно от другого... убитая девушка была такой красивой, умиротворённой, она свернулась клубочком, словно зверёк, и я...

– Пригласил к себе женщину, которая ничего для тебя не значила, но была не против провести ночь вместе.

– Это всё не то, – Уилл отчаянно пытался объяснить так, чтобы Ганнибал ему поверил. – Дело не в убийствах.

– Конечно нет. Дело в мастерстве, – понимающе кивнул тот. – Что ты чувствовал?

– Холод. Вскоре я начал дрожать и был не в силах остановиться, пока она не обняла меня. Погрузившись в её тепло, я понял, что с ним было так же: ему было очень холодно, и нужно было уцепиться за жизнь, но вместо этого он погасил её, словно свечу.

Его напряжённый член тщетно тёрся о ширинку, которая уже слегка промокла от смазки. Уилл дернул рукой в попытке прикрыться, но остановил себя: какое теперь это имело значение?

– Тебя неудержимо влечёт к искусству, творимому психопатами. – Ганнибал склонил голову набок. – Как ты думаешь, что сделает Джек Кроуфорд, если узнает о твоей постыдной проблеме?

Уилл вздрогнул. 

– Ему не известно... Ты... – Он откинулся в кресле. – Ты собираешься рассказать ему?

– Нет, – негромко проговорил Лектер. – Рассказывать Джеку не имеет смысла. 

Подавшись вперёд, Уилл опёрся на колени и уставился в пол.

– Этим ты не помогаешь другим, – заметил Ганнибал. – Ты делаешь это для себя.

– Я же не специально, – гневно возразил он. Разве? Да, не специально. Он бы не посмел. – Это просто реакция.

– Даже если так, реакция весьма нездоровая.

– И что, по-твоему, я должен сделать? Я не могу просто выключить её. – Уилл вскочил на ноги, наполовину намереваясь уйти, но Лектер взглядом пригвоздил его к полу.

– Всё происходит очень быстро, верно? Обычно ты настолько возбужден, что когда доходит до дела, хватает всего пары движений.

Уилл прижал руку к паху, с силой надавив на член ладонью. Ганнибал смотрел на него.

– Декорации расставлены, актёры на местах. Тебе остаётся лишь поднять занавес.

Уилл моргнул; он просунул руку в штаны, двигая ею так торопливо, словно если он остановится, происходящее станет реальным.

– Каждое движение всё глубже погружает тебя в умы убийц.

Уилл содрогнулся и ускорил темп. Нет, он не такой.

– В их сердца, – неумолимо продолжал Ганнибал, не отрывая от него взгляда. – Чувствуешь их, Уилл?

– Нет.

Лектер поднялся на ноги и обошел его по дуге. 

– Зачем лгать? Здесь только мы с тобой, ты можешь признаться.

– Нет. – Уилл закрыл глаза. – Всё не так, я не... – Член дёрнулся у него в кулаке, колени ослабели. Еще немного... и тогда он почувствовал сзади легчайшее прикосновение, как будто ногтем провели вдоль шеи.

Лектер склонился ближе.

– Ты ощущаешь себя частью замысла.

Горло Уилла сжалось, и он кончил, задыхаясь и дрожа от спешки.

Ганнибал отступил.

Уилл не мог заставить себя обернуться. Он стоял так какое-то время, потом, наконец, вынул руку из штанов.

– Уилл.

Он не хотел поворачиваться, но голос Ганнибала заставил его. Тот подал Уиллу коробку с бумажными платками – самая обычная вещь, которая только может произойти в кабинете у психотерапевта. И самая неуместная для этого ситуация.

Пробормотав "спасибо", он взял салфетки, понимая, что с пятном на брюках они ему не помогут. Ещё один пункт в его личном списке ненормальных достижений: дрочил на глазах у своего психиатра.

...который спровоцировал его, тщательно описывая  _каждую_  деталь.

Моргнув, он уставился на Ганнибала. 

– Тебе тоже это нравится – замыслы и их жестокость. – Тот не стал спорить, и Уилл продолжил: – Тебе нравится это так же, как и мне, а может, даже больше.

– Я не говорил, что нет. – Лектер вернул салфетки на стол и взглянул на Уилла, который так и застыл на месте, неуверенный, было ли это на самом деле таким утешением, каким казалось ему сейчас, или всего лишь еще одним шажком по его пути – куда бы тот ни вёл.


End file.
